femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Marianne Thorne (Primal Doubt)
Dr. Marianne Thorne (Jamie Rose) was the main villainess from 2007's Primal Doubt (alternately titled Personal Indiscretions). Backstory and Events Dr. Marianne Thorne was the therapist for Jean Harper, but she was previously the therapist for a woman named Amanda Freeman, who was believed to have committed suicide five years prior. In actuality, Marianne killed Amanda, and years later, killed Amanda's husband, Travis, after learning from her sessions with Jean that she was having an online affair with him. During the investigation, Marianne also attempted to kill Jean's husband Chase by trying to run his car off the road. After her last session with Jean, Marianne appeared in the home of Jean's best friend, Holly, and stabbed her to death. Reveal and Death In the film's climax, Marianne entered Jean's home as a masked villainess in an all-black outfit, and killed Jean's housekeeper Carla with a kitchen knife. After killing Carla, Marianne revealed her true heel persona to Jean after she discovered Carla's body, brandishing her knife at Jean with intent to kill her. Regarding her motive, Marianne ranted that she was tired of hearing privileged women complain about their insignificant problems and wanted to show them what real suffering was, and she had that same intent for Jean. After her rant, the evil Marianne lunged after Jean and attempted to kill her, but Chase enters and knocks her out, denouncing her as a "crazy bitch". Marianne later awakens and stabs Chase, mindlessly attempting to kill him, but failing to notice the police bursting in, just as the police shoot her straight in the heart, and Marianne has enough time to realize what just happened before she falls to the ground, dead. Quotes *"You know what's funny? You and Amanda are exactly the same! Oh poor me, poor me, I'm so pretty! I'm so successful! I'm so damn bored I can hardly drag myself out of bed in the morning!" (Marianne revealing her resentment for Amanda and Jean) *"She came to me because she liked the sound of her own voice. I've seen depression, Jean. I've seen it and I've felt it. And let me tell you, worrying about the new Mercedes S-Class or buying the wrong wine for a dinner party, that's not depression. That's narcissism, plain and simple! You all come to me because for the bargain price of $300 an hour, you can drone on and on about all the drivel that your husbands won't put up with. YOU NEVER SHUT UP! Like with Amanda! She never made any real progress! There was only one option!" (Marianne's rant against her patients and admission to killing Amanda) Gallery Marianne Thorne Killer.png|Marianne Thorne, in her hooded disguise Evil Marianne.png|Marianne (her face shown) in a flashback scene about to kill Amanda Marianne Villainess.gif|Marianne attacking and killing Carla Marianne Revealed.png|Marianne's villainous reveal Deceased Marianne.png|Marianne shot and killed by police Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Corpse Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot